Poussière de larmes
by Phebe83a
Summary: Journal de masque de mort. Triste.


Poussière de larmes

Rating : K

Histoire : amour triste

Genre : sacrifice

* * *

Poussière de larmes

Le cancer en ce début d'après midi s'ennuyait à mourir, il éteignit la télévision avec un soupir las. Il s'étira longuement et se décida a sortir de chez lui. Il descendit vers les arène regarda d'un œil distrait les chevalier qui s'affrontait dans la poussière. Quelle barbe pensa t'il. Il continua à marché droit devant lui sans voir personne. Il arriva jusqu'à Rodario. Avec négligence il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la terrasse du petit bar du bourg. Il commanda à boire et s'absorba dans l'observation des passants. Apres un bon moment son regard tomba sur une jeune fille qui s'activait dans le jardin d'en face. A la fin de l'après midi il regagna le domaine et se glissa sous sa douche. Il resta un peu sous l'eau fraîche puis attrapa une serviette qu'il noua sur ses rein et un autre avec laquelle il frictionna les cheveux. Il se jeta sur son canapé passa une main sous les coussin et sortit son journal.

* * *

18 mai

Il fait une déjà chaud, le domaine semble dormir au heures chaude. Il y a vraiment rien a faire je m'ennuis. Cet après midi je suis allé à Rodario il y avait une fille qui faisait le jardin.

Il remit le journal à sa place et alluma la télé.

* * *

19 mai

Rien ne bouge, je suis retourné à Rodario, j'ai bu un verre à l'ombre des arbres. J'ai revu la fille aussi elle marchait vite. Finalement elle à l'air très jeune 15 ans à peine.

* * *

20 mai

Super !! je part en mission je vais enfin souffler un peu. J'en peux plu du sanctuaire on dirait une ville morte.

* * *

1 er juin

Ma mission était courte et bête, mais ça a des bons cotés d'être un assassin. J'en ai bien profité j'ai fait un tour à Naple et en Allemagne me suis gavé de bière. Je sais pas comment j'ai réussit à retrouver mon temple. Les visages de mes victimes eux ont trouvés leur place.

Il est tard mais la chaleur commence à baisser.

* * *

C'est quoi ce bruit ? le Cancer referma brutalement le cahier et je jeta presque sous le canapé. Il eut juste le temps de le planquer. Shura et Aphrodite entraient chez lui. Ha Boire un verre entre copain, pourquoi pas. L'italien partit se passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux. Et tout trois prirent les escaliers.

* * *

2 juin

Quelle galère les fourbes, ils m'ont pas dit que c'était un sortie de groupe. Quand j'ai vu le pingouin avec l'autre fausse vierge j'aurais du prendre mes jambe à mon cou. Non mais des fois. Pour voir un psychopathe à cheveux changeant, un lion qui rougi et un blond qui a les yeux fermés en boite de nuit. Finalement non j'aurais raté Milo et Aphro éméchés qui voulaient une nuit à trois avec l'iceberg rien que pour voir sa tête fallait être là. Shura s'est esquivé avec une belle fille et moi pas de po me suis tapé les discours d'un Saga en phase de méaculpa. Je me suis rabattu sur une bouteille. J'ai mal au crâne ils peuvent faire moins de bruit ?

* * *

3 juin

On est passé tout les trois Shura, Aphro et moi à rodario j'ai revu la petite elle ressemble à une madone.

* * *

4 juin

Je pars pour l'Italie pour quelque temps visité les centres d'entraînement et les silvers restants. Je vais me régaler, je vais bien trouvé une beauté pour meubler mes nuits.

* * *

1 septembre

Les belles elles étaient là, j'en ai changé toutes les nuits le pied. Dommage que je sois de retour au domaine j'aurais bien profité des charmes de ma patrie plus longtemps.

* * *

2 septembre

Je suis passé à rodario avec les copains on a mangé à l'auberge et bu plus que de raison mais qu'est qu'il a eut l'architecte de mettre toutes ces marches. Enfin demain je pars draguer seul.

* * *

4 septembre

Whaou je suis tombé sur une bombe, une touriste. Je l'ai trouvé en boite et j'ai fini par la convaincre de passer vite fait au lit. Ha tient en rentrant ce matin j'ai heurter une gamine rien d'important.

* * *

8 septembre

Il pleut, on a fait un partie de carte, Shura a sorti de l'herbe, Aphro de l'alcool et les autre on rappliqué. J'ai préféré faire un tour à Athène. J'ai croisé un mec mignon ça n'a pas traîné, un bon coup. Je le retrouverais quand je m'ennuierais.

* * *

15 septembre

Y a le scorpion qui file le parfait amour avec Kanon et Saga et Aphro. A 4 c'est un peu trop échangiste à mon goût. Shura lui retrouve un fille dés qu il peut. Le glaçon soit il couche avec son armure soit il a pas compris ce que veut Dhoko. Remarque il est pas fut fut celui là.. Enfin je suis libre.

* * *

20 septembre

Je suis repassé à Rodario j'ai croisé la petite, je l'ai aidé à porter son panier il était trop lourd pour elle. Enfin j'ai bu mon verre au frais et je suis rentré.

* * *

21 septembre

Je me casse raz le bol ils sont tous avec des étoiles dans les yeux et de un sourire débile, manque plus que la bave au quoi des lèvres. Je vais faire un tour.

* * *

22 septembre

J'ai jamais étais aussi seul, je pourrais disparaître personne le verrais. Je vais faire un tour au puit des morts.

* * *

30 septembre

Ca fait quelque temps que c'est calme, je reste à regarder la télé ou à promener. Y a personne. Tient même la gamine a disparue.

* * *

1 novembre

Qu'est que je fous là ? ils en ont rien à faire de moi je vais passer mon armure et faire un saut au puit de mort.

* * *

2 novembre

Je ne les supporte plu à vivre dégoulinant de bonheur. Et puis ils ont quoi mes masques j'aime pas leur façon de me regarder.

* * *

10 novembre

A boire je veux boire et dormir et être tranquille. Je peux bien me bourré personne viendra me voir.

* * *

20 novembre

J'ai rien à écrire je vais promener.

* * *

Masque de mort endossa son armure hésita a partir vers le domaine des morts et se retrouva finalement à marcher sans but. Il se retrouva par cette froide soirée seul dans Rodario désert. Son regard tomba par accident sur une fenêtre éclairée où une famille au chaud dans son foyer s'amusait. A travers la vitre il reconnus la jeune fille. Il resta un moment à contempler l'intérieur chaleureux à travers la vitre. Le ciel blanchissait à son extrémité quand le chevalier détourna son regard. Il partit à pas lourd vers la mer qu'il contempla. Le sanctuaire allait se réveiller alors il regagna son temple.

Epuisé il se jeta sur son lit tandis que son armure se reformait au pied du meuble. Il resta une bonne heure. La vie regagnait les temples, les premiers bruits de pas sur les antiques marches de marbre résonnaient. Il fit un effort. Evita du regard les visages de ses victimes. Il descendit dans l'arène revêtu de son armure un petit combat pour garder la forme pensa t'il.

Il choisit de défier Mù, ils se placèrent au milieu de l'aire de combat, leurs regards se croisèrent mais ils attendirent de longues secondes avant d'entamer le combat. Masque de mort lança un premier coup, Mù riposta avec un cristal war. L'italien évita et riposta par les vagues d'Hadès, son regard reconnu une ombre. Son attention se fixa dessus il couru se rapprocher pour voir son visage. Mù surpris pas l'esquive du cancer réfléchit à comment agir. Masque de mort lui pour la première fois ressentit quel que chose d'étrange. Sa main se referma sur celle de la petite madone la sortant de la macabre file. L'aura de l'italien augmenta à en illuminer toute la sinistre vallée. L'âme de la jeune fille s'envola vers le monde des humains pendant que l'aura du chevalier disparaissait. Le bélier regarda le cancer disparaître lentement dans la file des défunts seul son armure d'or se rematérialisa au milieux de l'arène avec Mù. Elle brilla tristement puis dans un éclat de lumière se transforma en poussière.

Fin


End file.
